The Seventh Shogun, Heishin.
The Seventh Shogun "第七幕府" also known as the seventh soldier to be selected and become the next Shogun in the entire clan history and Samurai Era. Current stakeholder of this title is Heishin. Background History Heishin is a a great member, with positive attitude towards life and a hardworking and independent individual whom his dedication seen him succeed in the recent years. Though there might be language barriers, his hardwork to bond doesnt failed him, which in turn gave him the necessary support and trust by his peers, and soon received the recommendation letter to become the next shogun in the council. He was also from the previous Daimyo of 7th Kingdom under Dual010 (whom is now the 5th Shogun). He is also one of the group members that creates the Parkour 2.0 "Horror in my shoes" along with the leading creator Sixth Shogun, Cellix1. Early Life Heishin was a young carpenter whom helped to aid with his father, Eagel96 upon the crafting of wooden furnitures for living. His father loved his two sons, Heishin and Mrinal Taye whom were seen to him as the gift from gods. When Heishin was young, he loved to write poems for his father during the evening of work. During his life, he is famous for being skillful in being a crafter as well as a poet. He enjoyed writing poems for his father to hear. His mother was a nurse in the medical healthcare team in the empire, at the north. Heishin did not like martial arts too much and tend to love writing his poems even though he was required for order. Nevertheless, he hated fighting and often questions his enemies and give them chance to leave before an actual fight. His brother, Mrinal taye was a fierce and strong fighter which his father wanted them to protect each other. Upon hearing that the city was in danger of a threat imposed by one of the the darlords's overlord, Soon, meteorites began barraging down the city buildings and trembles the heart of the innocent city of franklioun. His father told them to flee and pass them a letter and a map. "Take this and find this area. You will be safe." Heishin did not want to abandon his father, but was forced in hesitation to flee with his brother. While he saw his father transformed into a white knight with a blazing sword, went towards the attention where the crowds were fleeing. "Dad has a secret, he is a mercenary." -Mrinal told him as they sprinted across the city. "What do you mean, I don't understand." "He is a carpenter no doubt, but he was a knight for the war marshal. And he is a leader." Middle life Heishin and his brother soon were appointed the vice-captains respectively for the clan during the late division era. Towards the early samurai era, His father recommended Mrinal and Heishin to be partners and team as he believed that it is a way to keep them safe. Soon after, Heishin and Mrinal became the Shogun and Daimyo respectively for the 7th Kingdom, Kingdom of Death Crimson.